Kevan Cassel
* Ser Kevan Cassel is a major character in the second, fourth, fifth and sixth seasons, serving as a recurring character in the first and third. Biography Biography Ser Kevan Cassel was a knight and the captain of the Thalatrix household guard, as well as the master-at-arms at the Nest. He was immersed in being a knight since he was twelve years old and had trained his entire life to wield a sword and command an army in battle. He fought in the Nest's household guard his entire life and, when he was twenty-three, he defeated a dangerous outlaw named Garlan Umber in single combat, who was until then the greatest swordsman in the North, earning him his knighthood. He was knighted by Lord Rickard Stark of Winterfell. Since then, Kevan Cassel was considered one of the great knights of the North, possibly the best sword in that region until Rience Thalatrix was born. He served House Thalatrix as a knight under Lord Warren Thalatrix and trained all of his knights, including his three sons Rience, Benjen and Ferryn, in military combat. Whilst Rience looked up to him as a mentor as far as warfare was concerned, considering his benevolent and extremely diligent take on knighthood as legendary and singularly integral to being a warrior, his brothers were of different opinions. Both Ferryn and Benjen viewed Ser Kevan's teachings as far as swordplay as a means to an end, whereas his teachings concerning chivalry and benevolence were naught but folly and, in their perception anyway, incomprehensible nonsense. Ser Kevan sparred with Rience several times in his youth, and Rience considered that, if he could spar with somebody as proficient as this knight and survive, then there were probabilities that he could combat the likes to be found in other houses who had served as long as Ser Kevan Cassel. Rience previously squired for Kevan's older brother. Rodrik. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Personality and appearance Ser Kevan Cassel was tall and strong in build, with green eyes, a lined face that gave him the look like he was always subtly smiling. He has long white hair that wraps around his shoulders like a wolf-fur hood, and a short white beard. He always wears polished dark blue armour and darker blue cloak. He wields a longsword, but also equips himself with two long dirks. He is considered a master swordsman, for a long time viewed as the best swordsman in the North with a lifetime of experience and training that didn't even stop into his fifties. Kevan was intelligent, literate and very perceptive of others, able to read almost anyone based on expressions and actions. He had an extremely deep respect for the codes of chivalry, hence his status as a 'great knight', in that he embodied the code of chivalry that all knights are expected to make an example of in their careers. Despite being a seasoned warrior, he was completely capable of accepting surrenders and offering the option of mercy, which was a rare thing for warriors of his calibre. Stoic, wise and benevolent as a lord, he was entirely unwilling to take one or multiple lives if there were no true need of it, shown when he faced seven of his Thalatrix comrades once they were turned to Lord Cray's forces, he fought them furiously, but refused to land a killing blow on either one of them, even though he was enraged by them betraying the lord and house that they had sworn to indefinitely protect. He had a firm adherence and respect for the code of chivalry and took his knighthood and the duty as per knighthood of others very seriously. As a teacher and instructor of other Thalatrix warriors, he was considered strict but wise and with morals and lessons that actually made logical and ethical sense. He was viewed as a second father by Elia and Rience, and technically became a surrogate father after Lord Thalatrix's death. Rience took his lessons and ethical perspectives like a life lesson. Ser Kevan was also one of the very few people that Rience was willing to accept counsel from. Ser Kevan was one of the first to counsel him about his obsession with revenge. He pragmatically points out that vengeance rarely ends fruitfully for either side. Category:Knights Category:Warrior Category:Masters-at-Arms Category:Major Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Alive